


擦枪走火

by MICROH2CO3



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MICROH2CO3/pseuds/MICROH2CO3
Summary: 特工paro





	擦枪走火

**Author's Note:**

> 特工paro

　　CIA代理射击场。  
　　「砰砰砰——」  
　　利落响亮的枪声响彻室内训练基地，正前方贴有人像的靶子上瞬间变得百孔千疮。  
　　「火神君，太分散了。」  
　　搭档在一旁发表言论，音色一如既往的冷静。  
　　火神扬头咂了咂嘴，尔后又抄起一旁的散弹枪，幼稚地对准黑子的目标一通扫射。  
　　「正中靶心的依旧没几发。」  
　　不爽的火神回头对他吼道。  
　　「吵死了。」  
　　对方却毫不在意，从容地组装好手枪，抬起胳膊伸得笔直，眯起面瘫脸上的左眼。  
　　子弹出膛，对面纸上的人像眼睛变成黑色的空洞。  
　　「就是你控制不好情绪，上次的功劳才被绿间君夺走。」  
　　听到这个名字火神更恼火了，不甘化作怒气冲出口。  
　　「狙击本来就是他擅长的，要论近身战，我才不会输给那种迷信的家伙。」  
　　「也是，当初在培训的时候，绿间君的狙击范围已经很令人吃惊了。」  
　　黑子的话让他变得更不服气。  
　　「作为特工，当然还是要直接面对敌人肉搏更帅啊，每次躲在角落里隔着几百尺有什么劲儿。」  
　　「既然如此，那就请你今晚好好发挥。」  
　　话毕，黑子把手枪递给火神。  
　　「那当然啦，你好好看着吧。」  
　　火神对上黑子的眼睛，头都没有扭，直接对着靶子把剩下的子弹打完。  
　　这次几乎以靶心为中心化成极小的圆。  
　　接着两人不约而同地勾起嘴角，摘下降噪耳罩和防目镜，意气风发走出训练场。  
　　新来的三人组在玻璃镜后目瞪口呆。  
　　「好厉害啊！」  
　　「笨蛋，这可是我们处现在的王牌特工搭档啊。」  
　　「诶！？谁啊谁啊！？」  
　　「河原你真是笨蛋啊，连我都认出来了。」  
　　「『光与影』。」  
　　「那个不起眼的男人，名叫黑子哲也——传闻中几年难得一遇的小组『奇迹的世代』出身，以出色的潜伏与隐蔽力成为尖端的情报探员。」  
　　「然后，是他身边那个存在感极强的光，火神大我，他的存在让黑子的行踪更加难以察觉。」  
　　「噢噢！这个我听过！据说是本土培养的人物，靠着天生的野性与直觉，是对敌人极具威胁的超级特工。」  
　　「这不是知道不少嘛。」  
　　「听说一年前他们最初被分配到一起的时候，还经常闹矛盾呢。」  
　　「可是现在看起来关系也没有很好啊。」  
　　「你这样的头脑是怎么混进来的……生死搭档之间，第一要点是默契，这个行业里什么样的人都有，只要能够出色完成任务，就算炸毁一个街区，上头也不会怪罪下……」  
　　他们的闲话还没有说完，门口便传来恐怖的吼声。  
　　「喂！新人！还不快去为晚上的行动做准备！再这样偷懒小心长官给你们三倍以上的工作。」  
　　被日向威胁的他们脑海中浮现出相田丽子令人发寒的笑脸，集体大喊应声。  
　　「是！」

■  
　　  
　　暮色降临，华灯初上，进入夜晚的LA开始喧闹。  
　　夏日里闷热的晚风急速掠过火神利落的额头，正在繁华大道上行驶到一半，消息突然传进来。  
　　火神腾出握着方向盘的一只手，摁下耳机的接听键。  
　　「怎么了。」  
　　「火神君，听我说，」负责指挥这次行动的丽子传来声音，「今晚的接头计划有变，你直接开到酒店西边的十字路口和黑子见面。」  
　　眉头不自觉皱起，难道出了什么突发状况吗，不过丽子没有就此进行任何说明，继续发布命令。  
　　「你的接头暗号是——」  
　　职业素养极高的火神望见不远处的红灯，跟着前方的车流降速。  
　　「『我可以摸你的胸吗』。」  
　　「噢。」  
　　「对方的回答是『对不起，我没有穿胸罩』。」  
　　行色匆匆的路人穿过马路，信号灯转绿。  
　　「哈！？」  
　　慢了半拍的火神才明白过来暗号的内容，隐隐约约还听到了耳机后憋不住的笑声。  
　　「就是这样！今晚拜托你了！」  
　　丽子欢快的声音戛然而止，只留下火神在这头完全摸不着头脑。  
　　「到底搞什么——」  
　　未完的话语淹没在后方车辆不满的鸣笛中。  
　　火神赶紧发动轿车往前开，然而满脑子都被「摸胸」和「胸罩」塞得满满的。

■  
　　  
　　一路上大脑混乱，火神差点开过头，瞥见气派辉煌的大厦后及时停车。  
　　打开车门，摘下墨镜将车钥匙扔给门童，径直往指定的地点走去。  
　　入场时间差不多到了，排着长队伍的男男女女衣着奢华满脸笑容。利用身高的优势，四处扫荡过视野中的人群，终于瞥见红发金发棕发里的一颗蓝色脑袋。  
　　找到了。  
　　在这种场合不能扒拉穿过这些名贵的家伙，火神难得摆出绅士姿态慢慢踱过去，靠在那人的背后凑到耳边低语。  
　　「我、我可以摸你的胸吗？」  
　　身前的人征了片刻，随后红了耳朵点点头，发出细得和蚊子一样的同意。  
　　「OK.」  
　　嗯？答案不对。  
　　火神这才发现面前的不是他的搭档，而是个染了蓝发的美少年。  
　　「啊啊抱歉……我认错人了……」  
　　那名少年却毫不在意，红着脸拉住他的领带说。  
　　「如果是你这样的先生，对我做什么都可以噢。」  
　　火神咽下口水，在心里咒骂定暗号的组员，什么鬼台词，搞得他像个变态一样，而且这个家伙怎么回事啊！也完全不是正常人的表现。  
　　正当他僵着笑容思考该怎么办的时候，手臂环绕上一只白手套。  
　　「不好意思，他是我的伴侣。」  
　　声音和平时不太一样，但火神还是认出来了。  
　　他的行动搭档——黑子……  
　　不是，身边站着的是……  
　　女人样子的黑子……  
　　穿着宝蓝抹胸露背的小礼服，肩上有白色毛绒披肩，看起来超高档。肤色和胸前别着的白花一样白净，喉结处系了条黑色的绑带。不知道哪里变出来的长发编得整整齐齐盘在脑后。  
　　他用力甩甩当机的红脑袋，转移视线却对上了更致命的地方。  
　　嘴唇。  
　　薄薄的，在灯光下透出淡淡的粉色。  
　　在他猜想是不是抹了口红时，那个少年撅起嘴给了「女人」一个白眼便离去找他的同伴了。  
　　「女人」抬起眼睑直勾勾对上火神的眼睛。  
　　这种坦率，他再熟悉不过。咳了一声，火神抑制住自己不稳的气息开口。  
　　「我可以摸你的胸吗。」  
　　「对不起，我没有穿胸罩。」  
　　呜哇！居然能够一脸普通地说出这种话，脸不红心不跳，真不愧是黑子。视线不禁下移，盯着搭档胸前神奇鼓起的部位，不经脑子吐出疑问。  
　　「你不会真的……」  
　　火神的蠢话直接被黑子的手刀怼回去。  
　　「火神君这个变态。」  
　　「哈！？」他捂着被袭击了的地方，「明明是他们定的啊！话说你穿成这样的话就自己过来找我啊！」  
　　「我一直都在。」  
　　「少骗人了！你都还在喘……」  
　　又瞥了一眼黑子引人遐想的胸口，火神的话都说不好了。  
　　可恶，明明平时他见到更性感的女人都没有任何亢奋的感觉！  
　　黑子用情报员特有的眼神看过来，被这样盯着火神感觉自己心里一切的想法都被他洞察到了，只能咋咋呼呼地催促起来。  
　　「不管啦！快点进场！」  
　　「请等一下。」  
　　步子还没迈出黑子就焦急地一把扯住火神。  
　　「干嘛。」  
　　黑子没有回答，直接擅自拉下火神把他的领带松开解下，掏出一个红色领结为他换上。  
　　近距离间观察，黑子的刘海下，睫毛翘起显得本就不小的眼睛更大，平日习惯的蓝色此刻充满摄人的魔力瞬间勾住火神的心脏。  
　　有点糟糕。  
　　还没有缓过来，黑子松开他。  
　　「可以了。」  
　　「怎么这么突然……」  
　　完全没说要以这种形式执行任务，更没想到黑子居然会穿女装，他可没有给黑子准备什么啊。  
　　踩了高跟鞋的黑子凑近和火神耳语比平日更容易，带着温度的气息喷薄到身上，火神不禁紧张起来。  
　　「是摄影机。」  
　　莫名倏然觉得失望。  
　　什么嘛，刚刚开始他就一直在多想些乱七八糟的东西。  
　　火神故意不再看黑子，拍了下脸颊让自己快点清醒。  
　　混蛋，你忘了上次任务最后绿间给的羞辱吗！今晚的任务一定要干得漂亮给奇迹那些家伙看看。  
　　  
　　鼓完劲儿，火神掏出伪装用的眼镜，阖眼吸了口气。  
　　再次睁开时，狭长的眼角发散出无法忽视的桀骜光芒。  
　　他微微侧头转过红瞳瞥眼看向搭档，曲起手臂，浑身围绕跃跃欲试想要大干一场的信号。  
　　不懂黑子为什么愣了一瞬，但以往毫无波澜的眼色马上也露出无可阻挡的认真，火神捕捉到他的嘴角闪过一丝难以发觉的上扬。  
　　兴奋起来了。  
　　「火神君，记得上午的约定吗。」  
　　「啊，」火神回答，「你别闭眼错过了。」  
　　黑子挽住他。  
　　一年的默契，接下来的举动不需要任何语言或暗号，甚至眼神也不需要交流。  
　　奢侈的皮鞋和闪亮的高跟鞋同时迈出。

■  
　　  
　　随着移动的人群进入酒店，手持摄像机的记者们在两侧狂烈拍照，咔嚓咔嚓的闪光灯闪得有点晃眼。  
　　走到柜台前，一位冷漠的安保示意他们出示邀请函。  
　　火神保持专业的笑容从左胸的内侧口袋取出邀请函。  
　　「Thank you,」他接过邀请函，面露疑色，「Dr.T.Kingsman?」  
　　无视他的蹙眉举动，火神对身边的漂亮伴侣微笑，做出请的手势。  
　　「Come, daring.」  
　　踩在铺着柔软的帆布地毯上，火神和黑子步调一致，同时褪去西装外套和毛绒披肩交给两旁的服务生，跨进会场。  
　　  
　　繁华区的酒店高层看出去就是不一样。月亮近在眼前，触手可摘，城市的点点灯光聚集流动导致夜幕中的星星失去光芒，川流不息的车流穿梭在落地窗的下方。  
　　晚上七点，大厅里灯火辉煌。双簧管、萨克斯、短号、长号、低音鼓等等，管弦乐团奏起的爵士乐在现场欢快抖动，空气洋溢娱乐流动穿梭在愉快交谈的社会名流中，桌上摆的自助餐被灯光照射，泛有一层诱人的食欲色彩，柜台上全是各种烈酒和果酒，不谙世事的年轻人们晃动装了缤纷斑斓的酒杯在开场就沦为资本主义的战利品。  
　　黑子的身高和骨架穿上女装其实并不算毫无破绽，只是站在拥有宽阔胸膛的高大火神身边，仅有的违和感尽数消失，反而无比和谐。  
　　口头上说着为了更好融入人群，火神踱到长桌边上拿盘子堆了一座小山不停狂吃。黑子则从服务生盘里取了一杯红酒，啜饮之际快速开始扫描全场寻找今晚的目标。  
　　顷刻间，调和气氛的爵士乐停了，全场灯光骤然熄灭。  
　　人群窃窃私语嘈杂抱怨了不到两秒，灯光聚向红色幕布后的舞台。  
　　管弦乐队和伴唱团在阴影里，蹦上台的主持人简短开场后带头鼓掌欢迎演出的人物。  
　　「Let's welcome our dance Queen, Daisy Brown!」  
　　欢呼声退潮过后，弦音的前奏流出，拉美风情的女声与黑人和音交织鸣唱，陡然间旋律扬起鼓点敲响，即将点爆派对的一刻美艳女性亮相，扭动曼妙的身姿登台带动全场起舞。  
　　派对真正开始了。  
　　跟随全员动作的两名特工依偎贴近，在昏暗里逐流旋转。  
　　然而觥筹交错间的并不是温热情话。  
　　「舞台六点方向，红头发的是Albert Grey。」  
　　火神在几度转圈间的短暂缝隙里，观察红发男人的周围，几名一眼就能看出来训练有素的贴身保镖环绕在他周围。其中那个魁梧的黑人光头时不时挪动反射出扰乱视线的闪光，脑后还有刺有招眼的纹身。另一名看起来像负责安保的头儿，与两米高的光头相反，没有强有力的压迫感，但被烟头烫伤的疤下眼睛眯起，流露狡黠滴溜溜地转动扫视周围。  
　　「Grey家族的？」  
　　「是的。」  
　　「他们公司最近不是在背地里搞什么供给拉斯维加斯的违法新型药品研发吗。」  
　　「正因如此，才策反了Jones研发部的Banning，并卷走实验室的大量机密数据。」  
　　「我说那个书呆子秃顶怎么会来这种地方，这下终于搞懂他的合作对象了。绿间安装的窃听器也没起到太大用处啊。」  
　　「就算是支离破碎的信息，也还是绿间君的功劳，不然今晚我们也不能准确开展行动。」  
　　「我知道了啦，不用你这样一一分析出来。」  
　　怀里的黑子忽然捧住火神的头，鼻尖相触，他透过搭档透澈的眼神清晰接收到指令。  
　　火神眨眼示意明白。  
　　松开握住黑子腰的手，仅眨眼花掉的时间，被称为「影子」的情报特工遁入人头攒动的舞池，悄无声息地穿梭过疯狂的人潮。掩护的火神慢慢跟在他附近恰到好处的位置，作为反射镜彻底抹去黑子的存在，独自站在角落里时刻注意Albert方向的动态。  
　　潜入很顺利。  
　　如同真正的黑暗之影渗入，黑子轻松过掉几个魁梧保镖的人墙，混入Albert周围的花丛中。  
　　眼看搭档伸出胳膊绕过金发女人伸向毫无戒备的红发男人。  
　　呼出的气息伴着黑子小心谨慎的翻帧画面切换。  
　　十厘米。  
　　五厘米。  
　　两厘米。  
　　一厘米。  
　　好！黑子！就这样把追踪器安上去！  
　　白手套的指尖离灰西服只有毫米时，猝然被男人的手粗鲁抓住。  
　　火神的呼吸漏了，一手端着酒杯一手摸上胯骨侧边的武器，心脏随震天热舞而闷躁滴出汗水。  
　　合作一年黑子从来没有失手过。  
　　每一条神经都能感受到衬衫里的后背上汗水缓缓滑下，全身肌肉紧绷的压力仿佛要震碎眼镜。火神迅速退入暗影里，在极短的时间内微调僵硬的身体进入状态。一切喧嚣经大脑过滤蒙上一层模糊的玻璃，耳腔内只能收集到慢速鼓动的心跳与骨骼喀拉的响动。  
　　红瞳紧紧捕捉不远处的情势，此刻火神化作盯食猛虎随时准备出击。  
　　只要情况一旦对黑子不利，就……  
　　最坏的情形没有发生。  
　　涂满发胶的男人脸上的错愕持续不到半分钟，光头打算采取举措之际被烟疤拍了下后脑勺阻拦住。  
　　灯照转移，光影错落间黑子附在男人耳边嘴唇微动，尔后他刹那换上痴迷的嘴脸。  
　　火神悬起的心松懈之时也忽地坠落。  
　　舞曲演出到了高潮，黑子垂眸与男人抵住额头，轻柔抚上他的肩头充满暗示地来回摩挲。  
　　追踪器成功安上。  
　　男人动情凝视，令火神恶心的欲望遮不住地持续溢出，在黑子离去之际把房卡塞进他紧裹的胸间。  
　　  
■  
　　  
　　肤色健康的卷发女人跳下舞台摆出完美的静止舞姿，坐着的客人们一桌桌热烈站起，全场集体发出雷鸣般的掌声与喝彩。  
　　演出终了。  
　　白手套装模作样地甩开那令人作呕的缠绕，黑子离开恋恋不舍的男人，踱回到火神身边。  
　　鼻腔里不懂为什么发出长音。  
　　「哼——我都不知道你还藏着这种手段。」  
　　黑子对他的阴阳怪气难得不悦地发出警告。  
　　「请不要说傻话了。」  
　　仔细观察，面前的身躯竟以难以察觉的幅度在颤抖，一瞬变得更气恼。  
　　混蛋！我都在干什么啊，一点搭档的使命都没尽到！  
　　音响里开始响起年轻人钟爱的乐曲，富有节奏感的拍子怂恿人群跟着摇摆身体。角落里，火神毫无意识地自然把黑子拉进怀里，用双掌的温度握住裸露在外的冰凉肩头。  
　　搭档征了半秒，尔后放松下来。  
　　「火神君的伪装技能又熟练了。」  
　　「啊？」  
　　黑子难道以为他是为了不引起怀疑这样做的吗。  
　　转念一想，他自己也糊涂了，不然是由于什么原因作出这种亲密举动。  
　　黑子冷静下来后把手伸向胸口，火神下意识别过头挪开视角。  
　　不对啊，那里又不是真的胸部，我干嘛要……  
　　心里的自我吐槽还没结束，左耳里被塞进了什么东西。  
　　是微型耳机。  
　　「虽然刚才用诱骗术混过去了，但是估计对方很快就会发现不对带人和东西撤离。」  
　　做完推测，黑子在绑带上摁了一下。  
　　原来那不只是用来遮喉结的啊。  
　　丽子亮丽的音色清楚传进大脑。  
　　「Nice黑子君！辛苦了！」  
　　日向队长开门见山直接切入指示。  
　　「黑子，身份刚刚已经暴露了，对方离开会场进了楼下房间，看样子提前和Banning碰头交易了。」  
　　「那让我们马上下去截住他们！请！」  
　　「哈哈哈，就算和黑子呆了一年，火神的敬语还是烂得没救啊……」  
　　「木吉不要说废话，」丽子这回没有骂火神是笨蛋神，「既然都这样了，那就照火神说的，不用畏手畏脚地继续伪装，直接大干一场吧。」  
　　计划得到批准，火神兴奋起来开始摩拳擦掌。  
　　「噢！」  
　　黑子也沉下眼神。  
　　「今晚就让我们玩个痛快吧。」  
　　「OK, sweetheart.」  
　　「不过火神君，从进场开始我有句话一直憋着没说。」  
　　「什么？」  
　　「火神君真的不适合眼镜。」  
　　「哼嗯~但是你可是挺适合这么穿的。」  
　　「喂喂，你们俩对好时间，不要突然聊起来。」  
　　黑子看向门口往这里紧盯的保镖。  
　　「目标在八点钟方向，倒计时还有三分钟。」  
　　「弹在膛上一晚上，总算要开始了。」  
　　「火神君，我们的任务是抓获敌人，请不要乱来引起骚乱。」  
　　「好啦，我知道了！就是随口一说嘛。」  
　　「火神是在耍帅啦。」  
　　「你是上级，不要被他俩带跑啊！」  
　　耳机里的总部也一样吵吵闹闹，被日向揍过的木吉仿佛最初带领整个小组执行任务那次开口。  
　　「火神，黑子。」  
　　「好好享受任务吧。」  
　　「是！」  
　　「噢！」  
　　  
■  
　　  
　　和歌舞升平的会场不同，除了几对玩嗨的情侣狼狈经过，铺着地毯的酒店走廊里几乎十分安静。  
　　「你们身后左手边第三个房间。」  
　　火神背贴墙壁，眼角余光扫到丽子指定的房门前有两个杂鱼在闲聊放哨。  
　　「就按刚才定制的计划行动，不要打草惊蛇。」  
　　确定好枪支的准备，转身和黑子对视，他点点头。然后脱下高跟鞋拎在手上，伪装成步履不稳的样子出了转角。  
　　双颊泛红，眼色迷离。  
　　像电影里的慢镜头，黑子缓缓走过，果然，那两个人见了后鬼鬼祟祟地面对面笑了，其中一个还吹了个口哨。  
　　没走多远，黑子又傻乎乎地倒回来。  
　　「Are you get lost, little cutie?」  
　　黑子歪头脸上写满迷茫。  
　　对于这名醉酒的女性毫无应答的表现，另一个又问了一遍。  
　　「Can you understand what we said?」  
　　「『안녕하세요』？」  
　　「『你好』？」  
　　忽然黑子一个没站稳跌倒在地。  
　　两人跟着蹲下就要扶起他时，火神及时出现挡在他们面前单手把人搂起。  
　　「You OK?」  
　　「真是的，」黑子用他从来没听过的声音说话，埋到他的颈窝里，软绵绵的手作势捶了他一下，「火神君怎么才来。」  
　　「抱歉啦。」  
　　做给他们看的火神在他耳边轻声道歉顺势带着人站起来，接着转过身对两人说。  
　　「Sorry guys, my partner just had drunk too much at the party.」  
　　无聊的两人打出无比明白的手势。  
　　「Oh man, we got it, enjoy your night!」  
　　火神向他俩会意笑了，转身时听到后方传来打趣的大笑。  
　　就是现在！  
　　一个令人毫无预备的疾速转身，怀里的黑子手持枪只一击将两人击晕，诡异的笑声顿时萎靡消失。  
　　「好的！你们干掉了会场和门口这几个杂鱼，Albert别的人员还在楼下待命准备撤离，那屋内剩下的只有四个人。」  
　　火神明白，去掉毫无战斗力的两名核心目标，能打的就两个。  
　　「接下来的，放心全交给我吧。」  
　　脱离怀抱的黑子抬头看了他一眼，伸出拳头。  
　　「请火神君迅速干完，我还想早点回家陪二号。」  
　　火神咧嘴露出虎牙，与他碰拳。  
　　「等着吧。」  
　　黑子往后退下，火神猛地撞开门闯入房间。没有意料中的慌乱声，会客室里的桌面上剩下几份无关紧要的影映资料，娱乐室里的设备还开着，然而手枪指到之处毫无一人。  
　　糟了！  
　　此刻耳机里也传来身处总部丽子的惊叹。  
　　「已经被他们察觉了！」  
　　反应过来的同时门口传来黑子大声的呼唤。  
　　「火神君！」  
　　来不及多想火神拔腿就冲出房间穿过走廊，只见Albert和Banning拎着手提箱准备跨进电梯，烟疤掏出对讲机，光头正在和黑子格斗。  
　　混蛋，怎么会这么轻易就让你们这些家伙跑掉。  
　　才四个人而已，是在小看我吗。  
　　火神勾起手枪旋转几周插进枪套，停顿之后猛地加速一个跨步瞬移到黑子面前挡住光头砸下来的重击。黑子默契转到他的背后准确无误踢飞烟疤手里的联络设备，出手一把将对方擒拿在地，直接被不小的震荡震昏倒下。  
　　还以为那家伙有多厉害，原来这么弱。  
　　格斗中的火神和光头僵持观望完黑子利落的动作，一个自满一个吃惊，半秒之后重新对上眼，场面一时有点尴尬。光头见情势不利，陡然迅速出招，伴随脸上横肉狰狞，黑手上的动作越来越焦急，力道也加大不少。  
　　战斗中心急并不是坏事，但完全被心情扰乱可是大忌。从一线战场上历练出来，火神深谙这一点。  
　　「Hey, buddy.」  
　　对方完全没想到他会开口说话，不禁下意识应声。  
　　「What?」  
　　「You know?」火神看准时机抄起的室内盆栽，把他的光头当成篮筐，仿佛灌篮似的狠狠扣下，「you looked awful now.」  
　　有点潮湿的新鲜泥土糊了光头一脸，和他的肤色几乎融为一体。  
　　正打到兴头上，丽子着急地在耳里喊。  
　　「Albert要离开了！」  
　　又解决了几个小角色的黑子冲上来顶替他的位置。  
　　「火神君！快去！」  
　　踹了光头一脚扭头奔向缓缓合上的电梯。  
　　「砰——」  
　　电梯门合上还差二十厘米，火神及时把走廊上的灭火器甩过去卡在门扇之间。  
　　「Seriously？！」难以置信还有这种操作，红发男人目瞪口呆拼命戳电梯的按钮，「come on!!!」  
　　火神站在门外伸出长臂揪住男人的衣领，电梯角落里的秃顶抱着手提箱瑟瑟发抖。  
　　「Hey young man,」男人脑门上全是汗水，还在垂死挣扎地挤出难看的笑容，「calm down, this is an expensive suit, I don’t want it ruined.」  
　　「Shut up and get out of the elevator.」  
　　任何人没预料到的一阵电光火花，无法正常运行的电梯猝然往下坠落三分之一，Banning摔倒在地，手提箱的扣松了试管里的样品全都碎了，连带火神狠狠摔在地上。  
　　晕乎乎的，一股浓郁的刺鼻香味呛到鼻腔，进入气管蔓延充斥整个喉管与口腔，活像溺水的痛苦感。晃荡着抬起头，眼前一股热流淌过眼前，左眼的视角覆盖上一层红色。  
　　俯视着电梯里剩下的两人，对他开口。  
　　「如果不想死的话就赶紧爬上来。」  
　　对方全身不停哆嗦，完全一副没有听懂他的样子，在慌乱里趴下爬到火神看不见的死角。火神慢慢踱过去，对方抓到救命稻草一般捡起地上的手枪起身毫无征兆扣下扳机。  
　　野性准确的反射弧指挥火神在零点几几几几秒内侧身，子弹擦过臂膀直直嵌入墙里。  
　　被击中的那秒毫无感觉，火神眼见皮肤飞了一小块儿血液止不住地渗透落下，紧接着剧痛来临，疼到大脑一片空白。  
　　「火神君！」  
　　耳鸣间无法辨别担忧的呼唤是从哪个方向传来的。  
　　怎么能够让那家伙担心啊。  
　　不想再成为最初被青峰嘲讽他是不够强的光芒。  
　　他是黑子最强的光。  
　　睁开眼的火神双目通红，额头上的青筋暴起。  
　　「唔噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！」  
　　大脑里分泌出的吗啡镇压住刚才的剧痛，意念力超过了身体本身的限度，火神怒吼一声用尽全身力量径直抓住男人提起来甩到地上，几个翻滚后撞在墙上晕死过去。  
　　不知何时冲到火神身边的黑子利落开枪击晕Banning。  
　　走廊上这时除了他们，全是横七竖八的失去行动力的敌人。  
　　两秒过后。  
　　「Wow!」  
　　「不愧是『光影』！最后的场面太精彩了！」  
　　「迅速一举结束两个事件啊！」  
　　耳机里涌来热烈的欢呼浪潮。  
　　一瞬脱力的火神瘫坐在地上。  
　　结束了。  
　　两个月跟进的任务就这样彻底完成了。  
　　总部的全员还在吩咐后续工作的安排。  
　　和火神一副完事后的状态相反，黑子冷静地抬起他受伤的胳膊，伸出四指对准上臂中段内侧压迫动脉，尔后撕开裙摆的一部分，熟练包扎好止住血的伤口。  
　　终于缓过来的火神侧头和黑子相视。  
　　「今晚的火神君很帅气。」  
　　「……你怎么又一本正经地说这种话。」  
　　「和火神君成为搭档真是太好了。」  
　　「真是的……说什么蠢话，这不是当然的吗。」  
　　火神撇头不敢直视黑子的微笑，心脏还处在刚才战斗的节奏里紧张跳动。  
　　吵死了！  
　　他恨不得这样对自己不听话的心吼一句。  
　　拉住搭档的手艰难起身，还没站稳，就一个不稳扑倒黑子滚到地毯上。  
　　「抱歉，黑子……唔……」  
　　火神下意识道歉时睁眼，眼里映入糟糕的画面。  
　　压在他上方的黑子吃痛皱眉，发间固定用的东西掉了，及肩的蓝发凌乱散开垂到脸上，痒痒的，引起浑身细胞的骚动。  
　　扑通。  
　　扑通。  
　　胸口里的器官重重鼓动两次后突然点燃炸裂加速。  
　　扑通扑通扑通扑通扑通扑通扑通扑通扑通扑通扑通扑通。  
　　由太阳穴牵扯到大脑内部的颤抖和微痛，整个世界的所有感知都被无限放大。  
　　好奇怪，好奇怪。  
　　全身的体温急速上升，皮肤灼热般翻滚烫人。  
　　黑子的体温在对比之下比平日里更冰凉。  
　　「火神君你怎么……」  
　　股间涨起来了，正硬邦邦地顶在黑子身上，所以他没问完的问题失去了意义。  
　　「不、不是你想的那样！」  
　　好想死。  
　　明明不管遇到多大危机都没生出过退缩的念头，此刻他却无比想飞速离开。  
　　「我知道。」  
　　「诶？」  
　　「是Banning为Grey家族研发的新药品。」  
　　愣了半晌，火神的脑子终于得出答案。  
　　原来是用在那种地方的药啊！  
　　毫无防备，身上的人低头偷袭过来。  
　　相触的唇齿弥漫出勾人的气息，火神忍不住伸出舌头舔了一口。  
　　他和黑子的初吻……  
　　好甜……  
　　不，不对！最后的理智促使火神清醒过来推开黑子。  
　　他不要在这种情况下抱黑子。  
　　「不用管它！」  
　　火神刚刚拒绝黑子的一刻对话里插入了别的参与者。  
　　「你们俩直接去隔壁房间就好啊！」  
　　刚才被的奇怪气氛迷惑，不知何时忘了耳机里的吵闹刹那消失。  
　　也就意味着……  
　　火神不想再推测下去了。  
　　「你们不要胡闹了！就算我是美国长大的也不是那么随便的男人！」  
　　「诶？可是火神不是喜欢黑子的吗？」  
　　「木吉前辈！？」  
　　火神发现黑子的耳根开始泛红，也不敢像以往一样直勾勾看过来。  
　　「那这样说的话，黑子也是喜欢火神的吧。」  
　　「小金够了！这两个笨蛋的事情为什么要我们来操心！」  
　　「说起来两个人一年前起就每天形影不离和连体婴一样。」  
　　「对对，明明两人执行任务时头脑那么好，怎么对自己周围就那么迟钝呢。」  
　　两个当事人还在这边僵持着处于极其尴尬的姿势，另一头却无视他们的存在叽叽喳喳开始讨论评价起来，到后面已经不是他们的感情课题而是平时的牢骚了。  
　　「够了！大家安静！」  
　　火神从来没有哪一刻和现在一样觉得丽子是个好人，但下一秒的事态并不是理想中的发展。  
　　「火神，黑子，听好了——笨蛋夫妇你们是互相喜欢的！快点告白交往顺便把剩下的事情解决！所有后续工作我们来管！」  
　　吼完丽子还念叨了一句「所以才说男人真麻烦」后便掐断了联络。  
　　我喜欢黑子？黑子也喜欢我？  
　　讯息太多火神的脑回路无法一时消化处理。  
　　沉默许久。  
　　「黑子，你怎么想的……」  
　　半晌，黑子伸手扯掉火神的领结和耳机扔到一边，俯下身。  
　　「I’m on fire.」

■  
　　  
　　子弹未到用尽之刻。  
　　黑子只用了一句话，扳机就响动枪支走火，熊熊欲火燃起爆发。  
　　不顾任何形象，两人在走廊上干起来，靠着所剩无几的理智摸到方向进了房间。  
　　伸腿踢向房门，锁上时微小机械音的暗示使火神体内的血液更刺激地放肆循环。  
　　紧紧拥住黑子，火神在他没有任何遮拦布料的脖颈上疯狂吮吸。  
　　药品的催情功效完全启动。皮肤下的每条血管快速膨胀，循着黑子的身体，香草特有甜腻的气味和压制之下的无声吐息不断刺激嗅觉与听觉，像源源不断的电力输送到大脑中枢，亢奋的欲望滋生出来，血管猛烈收缩，下方的灼热绷在裤子里胀痛到要爆。  
　　急不可耐地拉下拉链，火神像从来不懂礼仪是什么的野兽那样扯掉马甲，扣子噼里啪啦崩了一地。  
　　「火、火神君……」  
　　事到如今还用说什么吗，全身进入状态的火神使出极大的意志力来控制自己停下动作。  
　　刚才被压在墙上的黑子终于松气大口呼吸，撕扯过后的裙摆下双膝发软，靠着背后的墙壁勉强站住，却伸出手说。  
　　「我来。」  
　　火神红着眼睛尊重对方的意见，但黑子带着白手套动作笨拙，艰难解开两颗纽扣所花的时间仿佛一世纪。  
　　忍不了了的火神抓过黑子还在胸前动作的胳膊擅自把他的手套脱下。  
　　对男人来说算纤细的手指上还抹有与他相称的蓝色。  
　　「你连这种细节都不忘？」  
　　「长官说，既然要做，就要做得彻底。」  
　　这话火神听着就能脑补出丽子的口吻。  
　　此时胸口红成一片的黑子把凌乱的长发别到耳后作出请求。  
　　「火神君……请你把灯关了……」  
　　难得一见的珍贵画面戳爆火神最后的理智。  
　　刚合作时爱挑衅的心情隐隐蠢动，嗜胜的火神捏住黑子的下巴抬起。  
　　「明明刚才在走廊上说出那么大胆的台词，现在箭在弦上你这家伙反而害羞起来了？」  
　　「请不要小看人，我已经做好觉悟了。」  
　　「啊，」火神凝视对方不服输的表情，「那就让我看看你的觉悟吧。」  
　　  
　　只留下暗灯，一起从门口滚到卧室，所到之处如同被龙卷风袭卷无差异。四面全是透明的落地窗，整个繁华夜景就在视野余光里旋转。  
　　敞开的胸口布满黑子留下的口红痕迹，深浅不一的粉色，和各种各样的唇形。  
　　超大的床在房间中央被无视，火神把黑子按在窗前狠命亲吻。  
　　搭档战斗后的余兴成了出色的兴奋剂，只是随意扫过他的齿间内侧，敏感的身体就给出相应的剧烈反馈。  
　　探入他的礼服裙摆下，被薄薄布料包裹的中心已经湿了。火神边吸吮眼前的嘴唇，边用大拇指揉动可爱的地方。  
　　黑子闭着眼也伸手握住火神的，混乱地套弄。  
　　真是笨拙。  
　　但是这份青涩让人更为之兴奋。  
　　饿虎似的撕掉碍事的内裤，搭在黑子后背肌肤上的手往下撩起裙子，手指沾了酒店备好的润滑剂顺利推送进入。  
　　前后遭受夹击，火神通过被夹住的手指可以间接感知到黑子身体的每一份心情。  
　　在适度的按压之后黑子放松下来，适应了他的入侵。原本微凉的润滑剂变得温热，湿答答的就像黑子自行分泌出来的体液一般粘满火神的整根中指。心率又加速不少，等不及询问黑子，火神在扩张间隙直接又加了两根开始模拟一会儿正式的抽送运动。  
　　完全配合的黑子搂住火神的脖子，因为无法言语的快感，手上的动作也无法继续进行。  
　　看不见的碰触藏在裙摆下，周围的信息被昏暗的环境滤掉，眼里只剩城市夜晚上空的搭档咬着下唇容纳自己的指尖不停扣弄。  
　　火神迷恋地停下热烈的舌吻，抱过黑子放到膝头，伸出手夹住两根阴茎上下来回撸动。  
　　终于被刺激到无法靠意识压抑身体内部的雀跃，黑子忍不住泻出叫声。  
　　「啊……」  
　　和喜欢的人做这种事情，幸福的信号直接从发热的小腹蔓延到头皮，比催情剂的效果好一万倍。即将要攀顶的时候火神忽然刹车猛地把黑子翻过身，变成跪着趴在玻璃上的姿势。  
　　「……火神君？」  
　　「第一次这样更不容易受伤，黑子，相信我。」  
　　解释完他把黑子的裙子撩起。  
　　左腿的丝袜上绑着枪套，由于日常训练屁股紧致，黏糊的液体顺着轻微颤抖的大腿内侧流下。最重要的是，准备好的后穴随着黑子身体起伏的频率张合。  
　　没有一瞬的犹豫，火神直接捅了进去。  
　　「啊啊……唔……」  
　　黑子攀在窗上的双手随火神的推进发力，指节泛白和蓝指甲形成对比。  
　　握住黑子的腰，火神没有急着动作，躬身在黑子的后背上留下细细密密的吻痕。面前的身体如预料中的由僵硬放松，渐渐升温，火神开始有轻缓地抽插。  
　　香水、催情剂、血味儿、酒精、润滑油，一晚上的气息缠绕而来。意识渐渐远去，只知道一个劲儿地快速重复腰部的顶撞。  
　　身穿战斗后破破烂烂的正装在敌人的房间里享受落地窗的夜景。隔音效果超好的套房里，噗滋噗滋的抽送和囊袋与屁股拍打的动静清晰可闻。火神的吐息和黑子紊乱的轻喘交杂，窒息的绞紧催生出快乐的多巴胺流通每条神经直达四肢百骸。  
　　身下的人顺着他的节奏一起摇摆晃动，火神伸手覆上他的手背，插入指间扣住。  
　　愉悦和快感一点一点积攒像递增函数一样往上延伸。突然强烈的爆发前兆涌上头，全身的血液急速流向和黑子结合的部位。  
　　火神抽出之后重重地插进去，被贯穿的黑子也跟着痉挛抽搐起来，整根没入黑子身体的瞬间一切释放出来。  
　　透明的落地窗染上两个人的液体。  
　　从包裹住自己的温暖穴道里后退，白浊的液体在拔出的同时流下黑子的屁股股瓣，顺着大腿根几滴啪啪滴落在地。  
　　「黑子，你还好吗……」  
　　火神做完才想到初体验就这样激烈会不会太过头。  
　　黑子从高潮余韵中清醒过来。  
　　「火神君，你的……」  
　　他顺着黑子的眼神往下看，自己的家伙完全没有要软下去的迹象。  
　　「可恶！到底是什么样的药啊！」  
　　正在他想骂不要开玩笑了的时候，黑子拉住他的袖口。  
　　「那就再来一次……」  
　　「诶？」  
　　  
　　End


End file.
